


The Diary of Quentin Coldwater

by fear2is2my1superpower1B



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear2is2my1superpower1B/pseuds/fear2is2my1superpower1B
Summary: This is purely crack. I hope this makes you laugh in light of last nights episode.





	The Diary of Quentin Coldwater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragon782](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon782/gifts).



> This is brought to you by, myself and Dragon782  
> We had much laughs in the making of this diary.😊👌

                 

 

                                  **Quentin's Diary-**

 

  

Entry 1,

The supreme gawd that is NOT-ELIOT, scared me today. I shat myself. Not fun. Those were my good jeans. Sad face.

 

Entry 2,

He pushed me again. Sent me spIRALING!!

 

entry 3,

It's been 258 days since talking to ellie

I miss him

 

Entry 4,

*sigh*

I miss ellie's  dick.

 

Entry 5,

Ellie is a monster now. I will die for Ellie.

 

Entry 6,

 

Quentin- who? I don't know her. 😌

 

Entry 7,

I am a sad little man they call Brian

 

Entry 8,

Sad man is puppet.

 

Entry 9,

Sad man is Quentin

 

Entry 10,

Eliot called me a motherfucker today and I’ve never been happier. So glad he’s alive and used his .2 seconds insulting me. Should’ve kept chasing after Julia, god.

 

Entry 11,

The monster choked me and I know it’s a monster, but the monster looked like Ellie and I may have popped a boner...oops.

 

Entry 12,

Monster is testING my PATIENCE.  

 

Entry 13,

Months have gone by and still no sign of the infamous Ellie booty™. He has yet to show his face again after that fateful day. Dammit.

 

Entry 14,

I haven’t been self deprecating in awhile so here goes nothing. It’s all my fault Eliot is the monster because I’m the one that was stupidly self sacrificial and made him shoot the gun.

 

Entry 15,

Eliot is back, buT JULIA IS NOW THE MONSTER, REPEAT, JULIA IS NOW THE MONSTER

 

Entry 16,

 _My_ Eliot is alive, but at WHAT COST?!

 

ENTRY 17,

 Quentin cowered before the SUPREME GAWD that was NOT-JULIA.  

  
  


ENTRY 18,

Q u e n t i n.     i s.      g o n e.

  

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Entry19,

Will you play with me? :]


End file.
